tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
El llanero solitario
El llanero solitario (en inglés, The Lone Ranger) es un programa de los primeros tiempos de la radio y televisión estadounidenses que permaneció largo tiempo en el aire, creado por George W. Trendle y desarrollado por el escritor Fran Striker. El personaje epónimo es un ranger de Texas enmascarado del viejo oeste de EE.UU., interpretado originalmente por Paul Halliwell (voz en la radio), que galopa para enmendar injusticias con la ayuda de su astuto y lacónico secuaz, el nativo Potawatomi llamado Tonto (Toro, en América Latina). Se haría famosa la frase del Llanero Solitario, cuando montado en su caballo blanco Silver cabalgaba hacia el sol poniente diciendo: “Hi-yo, Silver, away!” (“''¡Arre, Silver, adelante!”). Secuencias iniciales y finales Las series de radio y televisión se iniciaban habitualmente con la siguiente frase: Existieron otras secuencias para la entrada, la más común era una breve narración del origen del Llanero Solitario y de cómo conoció a Toro. El tema era cantado por un coro masculino, con la letra siguiente: “Six Texas Rangers (Hi-ho, hi-ho) rode in the sun (Hi-ho, hi-ho); Six men of justice rode into an ambush, and dead were all but one. One lone survivor (Hi-yo, hi-yo) lay on the trail (Hi-yo, hi-yo); Found there by Tonto, the brave Injun Tonto, he lived to tell the tale. (Hi-yo Silver, Hi-yo Silver away! Hi-yo Silver, Hi-yo Silver away!) His wounds quickly mended (Hi-yo, hi-yo) and then in the night (Hi-yo, hi-yo), Six graves were put there to hide from the outlaws that one had lived to fight. He chose silver bullets (Hi-yo, hi-yo) the sign of his name (Hi-yo, hi-yo); A mask to disguise him, a great silver stallion, and thus began his fame. (Hi-yo Silver, Hi-yo Silver away! Hi-yo Silver, Hi-yo Silver away! THE LONE RANGER IS HIS NAME!) (“''Seis rangers de Texas (Hi-ho, hi-ho), cabalgaron en el sol (Hi-ho, hi-ho); seis hombres de la ley (de justicia, literal) fueron emboscados, y murieron todos menos uno''. Uno solo sobrevivió (Hi-ho, hi-ho) yació sobre el sendero (Hi-yo, hi-yo); encontrado ahí por Toro, el valiente Toro, él vivió para contarle la historia. (¡Arre, Silver; arre, Silver, adelante!, ¡arre Silver, arre Silver, adelante!) Sus heridas pronto sanaron (Hi-yo, hi-yo) y entonces en la noche (Hi-yo, hi-yo), seis tumbas pusieron ahí, para ocultar a los forajidos que uno había vivido para luchar. Eligió balas plateadas (Hi-yo, hi-yo) la señal de su nombre (Hi-yo, hi-yo); una máscara para disfrazarse, un magnífico semental plateado, y así comenzó su fama. (¡Arre, Silver; arre, Silver, adelante!, ¡arre Silver, arre Silver, adelante! ¡EL LLANERO SOLITARIO ES SU NOMBRE!) Esta versión al inicio de los créditos fue presentada por primera vez en el episodio "Lost City of Gold." (La ciudad perdida del oro). En posteriores episodios, la narración de la entrada finalizaba con: "With his faithful Indian companion, Tonto, the daring and resourceful masked rider of the plains led the fight for law and order in the early western United States. Nowhere in the pages of history can one find a greater champion of justice. Return with us now to those thrilling days of yesteryear. From out of the past come the thundering hoofbeats of the great horse Silver! The Lone Ranger rides again!" (“''Con su fiel compañero indio Toro, el audaz e ingenioso jinete enmascarado de la llanura inició su lucha por la ley y el orden en el temprano oeste de los Estados Unidos. En ninguna de las páginas de la Historia se puede encontrar a un mayor campeón de la justicia. Vuelven a nosotros ahora esos emocionantes días de ayer. ¡Desde el pasado viene como un trueno el galope del gran caballo Silver! ¡El Llanero Solitario cabalga de nuevo!”) Los episodios usualmente concluían con uno de los personajes lamentando el hecho de nunca aprender el nombre del héroe (“¿Quién es ese hombre enmascarado?), sólo para decir “Es el Llanero Solitario”, mientras él y Toro cabalgan a lo lejos. Película (2012) El actor de las Primeras Naciones de Canadá, el Mohawk indio Jay Silverheels interpretó a Tonto desde 1949 hasta 1957. En el remake de Disney, ''The Lone Ranger (2012) se dice que Johnny Depp fue elegido para desempeñar el papel del indígena Tonto. Cultura popular * Felipe, uno de los protagonistas de las tiras cómicas de Mafalda, es un fan del Llanero Solitario. * Nelson Muntz, personaje de la serie Los Simpsons, en el episodio Treehouse of Horror XVI en I’ve Grown a Costume on Your Face, discute que su disfraz es el del Llanero Solitario, disfraz que todos confunden con el de un mapache por usar grasa como antifaz. Referencias Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de radio de los años 1930 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1940 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1950 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1960 de:Lone Ranger (Figur) en:Lone Ranger fi:The Lone Ranger fr:The Lone Ranger ht:Lone Ranger id:The Lone Ranger ja:ローン・レンジャー nl:The Lone Ranger pt:Lone Ranger